creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mangofais
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mangofais page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 15:26, October 9, 2012 Blanking your talk Is a no-no and earns you a 3 day ban. Please avoid such behavior in the future. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 22:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) my apologies, I didn't realize that when I erased it over a month ago. I feel just informing me would have been enough without banning me, but thank you for letting me know. Mangofais (talk) 19:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Category conflict Minecraft and Video Games conflict because Minecraft is a subsection of Video Games, so I removed Video Games from the pasta. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 08:33, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I apologize again, It was my first post, but I will remember for the future not to list both on the same. Thank you for letting me know, I very much appreciate it! Mangofais (talk) 19:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 04:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I have read your comment, and I fully understand. Thank you kindly for fixing it instead of banning me. I need to be extra careful with the titles... my keyboard sometimes sticks and I think that's why there was the accidental capitalization in "to" when it shouldn't have been. Again, I appreciate your kindness. It won't happen again, I promise. Mangofais (talk) 04:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Flagged for Deletion Just a fair warning: Flagged for Deletion is (1) an admin-only category and (2) not to be added to files or media. If you want a file or files to be deleted (which I did for you anyway), use the template in the file description or contact a local . The same goes for pages you uploaded, only you put at the top of the page if you choose to do that, along with a reason, like this: — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 11:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Also, do not blank the page in question. Please. It could result in you getting banned if the admin who saw your edits was less merciful than I. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 11:36, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. But don't worry, I have absolutely NO intentions on uploading anything else to this site. The admins on here are far too ban-happy and delete-happy (with having no real reason for deletion). So I'm just keeping my account to keep a list of my fave stories by others and that's it. Mangofais (talk) 04:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC)